


Right Angle

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: The Geometry Series [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester. Christina Harris is called in to help with the witch who's trying to raise Samhain. What will happen when she meets the angels? Short-ish, smutless, but needed to get to the next installment, which will be smutty, I promise.<br/>**********<br/> "This is Uriel. He's what you might call... a specialist." Castiel introduced.</p><p>Christina gasped. She recognized that name. "What kind of specialist?" Dean asked.</p><p>"Uriel's an annihilator." Christina whispered, causing the angels to focus on her.</p><p>"Who are you?" Castiel asked, turning to the former witch.</p><p>"She's CJ Harris, a hunter and witch expert, who happened to delve into all the books on angels she could find after I got pulled out of Hell. What does it mean that he's an annihilator? What are you gonna do?"</p><p>Castiel looked from the hunters to Uriel. "You, all of you, you need to leave this town immediately." He turned back.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because they're about to destroy it." Christina piped up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Angle

Christina was sitting in her motel room when her cell phone went off. She smiled at 'Dean' flashing across the screen and she swiped her finger over to answer it. "Hello."

"Hey. You busy?" Dean asked.

"Just finished up with a chupacabra. Need me somewhere?"

"Yeah. I know you don't practice any more but we need a witch expert. We're at 2 out of 3 blood sacrifices. The third one goes and our witch raises the demon Samhain."

"It's pronounced 'Sow-en'."

"What?"

"It's Celtic, Dean. The pronunciation is not anything like English."

"Sow-en? None of those letters are in that word."

"Doesn't change it. The word is Sow-en, not Sam-hane. I went to a Samhain celebration when I was 14 and got  
hammered by a couple Wiccans for saying it wrong. It isn't something you forget. Where are you?"

"North Georgia. Nice and warm for your Halloween."

"Lucky you, I'm in Alabama. I can be in your neighborhood in 4 hours."

"Chupacabra in Alabama?"

"I caught one in Seattle a couple years ago. They're less goat-suckers and more dog-suckers, now. Text me an address and I'll meet you there."

"All right, Siege. See you in a few hours."

********

Christina pulled into the Moonlight motel as Dean and Sam stood talking to a child in an astronaut costume. "We did, but it's gone." Dean said as she walked up. "Sorry, kid. We can't help you."

"I want candy." The child demanded.

"Well, I think you've had enough." Dean said, walking toward the room.

Christina scoffed at him and pulled out her wallet, kneeling down to eye level with the kid. As Sam and Dean entered the room, she handed the astronaut a 5 dollar bill. "Don't let him make you feel bad about your weight. That big guy he was with, he was a chubby kid, too. Just look at him, now. Fat jokes aren't cool." She turned her head to look at the Impala. "That car is the second most important thing in that guy's life. I'm thinking a half dozen will do it." The kid smiled and ran toward the convenience store she'd passed on her way in.

When she walked in the door of the motel room, she froze. There were two additional men in the room, a black man standing stoically by the window and a brunette in a suit and trench coat standing in front of Sam. Blue eyes, fluffy hair sticking up in the front, chapped lips... lips she'd transferred her ChapStick to. Her mouth went dry.

"The raising of Samhain, have you stopped it?" The angel asked.

"It's 'sow-en'." Christina corrected as Dean asked "Why?"

"Dean, have you located the witch?"

"Yes, we've located the witch."

"And the witch is dead?"

"No, but-" Sam started.

"We know who it is."

Castiel walked over to the table between the two beds. "Apparently, the witch knows who you are, too." He picked up a hex bag and showed it to the group. "This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, surely one or both of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?"

"That's actually what I'm here for. Find hex bags, figure out where the witch is."

"And do you know where the witch is?"

"I just got here." Christina whispered, feeling uncomfortable under the scrutiny of those blue eyes.

"We're working on it." Dean covered.

"That's unfortunate."

"What do you care?" Dean growled.

"The raising of Sam-hane is one of the 66 seals."

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer." Dean said.

"Lucifer is no friend of ours." The angel by the window said.

"It's just an expression."

"Lucifer cannot rise. The breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs."

"Okay. Great. Well now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is, we'll gank her and everybody goes home." Dean suggested.

Castiel gave a little sigh. "We are not omniscient. This witch is very powerful. She's cloaked, even to our methods."

"Okay, well, we already know who she is, so if we work together-" Sam started, but was cut off by the other angel.

"Enough of this."

"Okay, who are you and why should I care?" Dean growled.

The angel turned, his severe glare focused on Dean. "This is Uriel. He's what you might call... a specialist." Castiel introduced.

Christina gasped. She recognized that name. "What kind of specialist?" Dean asked.

"Uriel's an annihilator." Christina whispered, causing the angels to focus on her.

"Who are you?" Castiel asked, turning to the former witch.

"She's CJ Harris, a hunter and witch expert, who happened to delve into all the books on angels she could find after I got pulled out of Hell. What does it mean that he's an annihilator? What are you gonna do?"

Castiel looked from the hunters to Uriel. "You, all of you, you need to leave this town immediately." He turned back.

"Why?"

"Because they're about to destroy it." Christina piped up.

"So, this is your plan? You're gonna smite the whole town?" Dean exclaimed in Uriel's direction.

"We're out of time. This witch has to die. The seal must be saved."

"There are a thousand people here." Sam argued.

"1,214." Uriel corrected.

"And you're willing to kill them all?"

"This isn't the first time I've... purified a city." Uriel shot back.

"Look, I understand this is regrettable." Castiel started.

"Regrettable?" Dean couldn't believe that was the word the angel had used.

"We have to hold the line. Too many seals have broken already."

"So, you screwed the pooch on some seals and now this town has to pay the price?"

"It's the lives of 1,000 against the lives of 6 billion. There's a bigger picture here."

"Right. Cause you're bigger picture kinda guys."

"Lucifer cannot rise." Castiel stepped towards Dean. "He does and Hell rises with him. Is that something you're willing to risk?"

"We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone. Your seal won't be broken and no one has to die." Sam offered.

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys." Uriel said.

Sam looked offended but Dean was focused on Castiel. Christina was fighting to keep herself in the shadows.

"I'm sorry. But we have our orders." Castiel said, turning away.

"No, you can't do this. You-you're angels. I mean, aren't you supposed to- Your supposed to show mercy."

"Says who?" Uriel asked.

"Soldiers, Sam. They are the warriors of Heaven. Mercy isn't a thing." Christina whispered. Castiel seemed to be upset by that.

"We have no choice."

"Of course, you have a choice. I mean, come on, what you've never, never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you both, just a couple of hammers?"

"Look, even if you can't understand it, have faith the plan is just." Castiel said, finally turning to look at the hunters again.

"How can you even say that?" Sam asked.

"Because it comes from Heaven that makes it just."

"It must be nice to be so sure if yourselves."

"Tell me something, Dean. When your father gave you an order, didn't you obey?" Castiel shot back.

Christina bit her lip. It was difficult to watch them argue.

"Sorry, boys. It looks like the plans have changed." Dean said.

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel asked.

"No." Dean said, honestly, before stepping to Uriel. "But if you're gonna smite this whole town, then your gonna have to smite us with it because we are not leaving. You went to the trouble of busting me out of Hell, I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs. You want to waste me? Go ahead. See how he digs that."

"I will drag you out of here myself."

"Yeah, but you'll have to kill me. Then, we're back to the same problem. I mean, come on. You're gonna wipe out a whole town for one little witch? Sounds to me like your compensating for something. We can do this. We will find this witch. We will stop the summoning."

"Castiel, I will not let these-"

"Enough." Castiel commanded, causing Uriel's face to fall and he disappeared. "I suggest you move quickly."

Dean looked grateful, but didn't voice it as he pulled his keys out of his pocket and started out the door. Sam followed but Christina stood staring at Castiel. _'It's really him. He's really Chris._ '

Castiel looked at her, his head tilted slightly. "How do you know me?" He asked.

"I'm sure that isn't... I don't know." She said, breathlessly.

Castiel took two decisive steps forward. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze but it felt right at the same time. "You are a witch, or you were." She swallowed and nodded. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"I couldn't tell you-" she started, but stopped as she noticed the look on his face. He was staring at her lips. His eyes shot up to meet hers, a confusion and curiosity suddenly burning there.

"What do you know?"

"I... know that my memories have been tampered with, so anything I might think I know is unreliable." She whispered.

"Why do you say your memories were... tampered with?"

"In high school, I had a friend. I had a, a lover. Until I died, I could swear his name was Chris. After I came back, I started getting bits and pieces of... wrong, things were wrong. I thought I knew Chris my whole life and he was taken away by his dad, but now it seems like I never knew him before senior year and his name was never Chris... It was Cas."

Castiel's eyebrows knit together in confusion. Christina took a step backwards. "I know that angels can travel in time. I know that, if I can create false worlds with my magic, and I can, then maybe someone sent you back, made a world where you were a... It was to get to Dean for something, I'm sure. I just got caught in the crossfire."

Castiel blinked at her several times. Then, he was gone. Christina let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and she looked around the room. "Oh... this is bad. Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut?" She walked out of the motel room and pulled the back door of the impala open, sliding inside.

"What took you?" Dean asked.

"The angel, he knows I used to be a witch. He was questioning me. Let's go. Where are we going?" She rambled.

"Gonna go take a second look at the pottery class. It'd take a kiln to char these bones."

"Bones? Lemme see... ew." She examined the tiny charred bone. "See, this kinda shit is the reason why witches are always portrayed by the media as ugly wart-covered crones. You wouldn't see Willow Rosenberg wrapping up goldthread and charred baby bones, but you can totally picture the evil queen from Snow White doing this shit. For every Willow, there's 5 Elphabas."

"Willow, that's the hot redhead from American Pie, right?" Dean piped up.

"Her character on Buffy is a fairly accurate representation of a wiccan. This, though... I hate witches."

"Me, too. Aren't you glad you're on the wagon?" Dean said, putting the car in reverse and pulling out of the motel parking lot.

**********

As they walked into the art room, Christina looked around. "You guys... you really need to just start calling me as soon as you confirm a witch case."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because you have been here before and you can't feel it... Some serious craft has gone down in this room." She walked over to a kiln. "This one. Heavy magic here."

"So, Tracy used the kiln to char the bones. What's the big deal?" Dean asked, walking over to watch Sam rifle through the teacher's desk.

"Dean, that hex bag turned up in our room... not after we talked to Tracy-"

"After we talked to the teacher." Dean finished.

"Hey." Sam said, grabbing a padlock on the bottom left drawer of the desk.

Sam stood, grabbing a heavy old hammer and bashing the latch until the lock came free. Sam pulled the drawer open to reveal a bowl with several bones in it. "My god, those are all from children."

"And I'm guessing he's not saving them for the dog." Dean said.

"You know this guy's address?" Christina asked. Dean nodded. "Then we gotta go. We gotta stop this before the moon's high." She said, rushing out the door.

**************

Christina followed Sam and Dean into the house, the moon high above them. As they entered the basement, pistols up and ready, each took a single shot at the man's back. They put their guns away and Dean cut down Tracy, who pulled the gag out of her mouth. "Thank you, he was gonna kill me! Ugh, that sick son of a bitch. I mean, did you see what he was doing? Did you hear him? How sloppy his incantation was?"

Dean and Sam looked up in surprise and Christina tapped her shoulders, taking a step back from the dead teacher. "My brother always was a little dim." Tracy continued as the brothers reached for their guns. She threw her hand up and yelled a Latin incantation, causing the boys to fly back and writhe in pain on the floor. Christina crumpled to the ground. "He was gonna make me the final sacrifice. His idea. But now, that honor goes to him. Our master's return? The spell-work's a two man job, you understand, so for 600 years I had to deal with that pompous son of a bitch. Planning, preparing. Unbearable."

Tracy knelt down next to her brother, picking up the knife he was going to gut her with and the chalice. "The whole time, I wanted to rip his face off." She started cutting into one of his bullet wounds and used the cup to catch the blood. She turned to look at the hunters. "And you get him with a gun. Love that."

Her eyes fell on Christina. "You aren't hurt. Stop pretending. My spell washed right over you. Stand up. Who are you?"

"I keep telling people." Christina said, standing. "I'm nobody."

"Why didn't my spell work on you?"

"Sorry, sister. I'm warded." Christina said, pulling her denim button-up shirt away from her shoulders to reveal a symbol in red henna on each shoulder. "I don't go against centuries-old witches without a little insurance. Learned that with the Grand Coven 10 years ago."

"How'd you know my age?"

"Don't worry. You definitely don't wear it. Samhain. The demon Samhain. No one knows him, especially a modern witch."

"You pronounced it right. You're a witch."

"Not anymore."

"So, my magic isn't going to work on you?" Christina shook her head. "Too bad." Tracy finished, grabbing Dean's discarded gun and pulling the trigger. The bullet ripped through the flesh of her shoulder, causing her to scream and fall to the ground. She walked forward, shooting Christina in the chest, before walking back to the altar.

"You know, back in the day, this was the one day you kept your children inside. Well, tonight you'll all see what Halloween really is." Tracy started to chant in Latin as Christina lost consciousness.

********************

Christina woke with a start, sitting up quickly and her hand reaching to cover her chest. There were no bullet holes. She looked around the room. Dean and Sam were gone, the dead teacher, too. The blonde was on the ground next to a huge crack in the cement. Castiel stood next to the body, but his eyes were focused on Christina. "Did I die again?" She whispered.

Castiel shook his head. "Almost." He tilted his head, examining her. "If you had died, I doubt Heaven would have allowed me to resurrect you. Thankfully, you were not completely through the veil. I only had to heal you."

She stood. "Seal's broken, isn't it?" Castiel nodded. "Why did you save me?"

"I... don't know. What you said earlier... You believe I was your lover?"

"Look. I'm not gonna pretend to understand time travel, but I do understand that Dean is important to you guys. I can see how your future self might have been sent to Dean's past self to... I dunno. You probably haven't been sent yet. But..." She stepped forward, looking up into his eyes. "I know those eyes. I know those thin chapped lips that were only any good when they were being kissed."

"I've only had this vessel since Dean has been back on Earth. He's a middle-aged man, I assume he'd have drawn attention at your high school."

"When I came back from Hell, I spent a year in glamour. I didn't want anyone to see my scars. I could do that, and I could convince every person I came across that I was a federal agent while wearing biker boots and jeans. That's without Heaven's grace, without Enochian spellcraft. Whoever is gonna send you back, they're gonna make you look young. They're gonna make you seem like a 17 year old human boy. They might even make you think you are one. But I know those eyes." She insisted.

"I don't know yours." He whispered, coldly.

She nodded, walking toward the basement stairs. "You don't now, but you will. Do you know where the Winchester boys are?"

"They have defeated the demon Sam-hane. I believe they are both being contemplative, separately."

"It's Sow-en. I'm sure you don't speak Celtic, but it's... sow-en." She said, walking up the stairs.

***************************

Christina shuffled through the parking lot toward the Charger. As she was unlocking the driver's door, Sam walked out of the motel room. His eyes widened as soon as he saw her. "Christina? How are you-?"

She sighed, turning to him. "The angel healed me."

"We thought you were dead. If we knew-"

"You had a town to save. I don't blame you. I thought I was dead, too." She rounded the front of her car, sitting on the hood. "So how did you take down Samhain? That had to be the strongest demon you guys have ever gone against."

 

"Exorcism." Sam answered, quickly.

 

"Yeah, but how'd you get him to sit still long enough? I mean, you didn't have time to set down a devil's trap."

 

"We just... did it." 

 

Christina blinked at him as he looked at his feet. She gasped in understanding. "Does your nose bleed?" Sam's eyes shot up to hers. "The first few times I did invocations, my nose leaked like a sieve. It wasn't that there was anything actually wrong with my nose, no broken blood vessels or anything, but it... it was an uncontrollable bleed. There was just so much pressure inside me that the blood took the easy way out."

 

"What-"

 

"I'm not gonna judge, Sam. If I could still practice, I'd be a much better hunter. That bitch would have never had a shot at shooting me. I would have taken her out before Samhain ever was raised." She jumped down from her hood and placed a caring hand on Sam's chest. "But there is a reason I don't practice anymore. It gets difficult to tell where 'too far' is. It stops being about doing the right thing and becomes about that next big rush of pressure in your head. That next nosebleed. You might not think what you have is magic, but... it's the same."

 

Sam put his hand over hers and squeezed it. "I... thank you. Dean, he... he doesn't understand. I know it's a fine line, but... I won't let it get that far."

 

"If you ever need help... if you ever need to stop. You know where I am." Sam patted her hand and smiled. She pulled away and headed back to the drivers side of her car. "Tell Dean I'm alive, please. Not that he's mourning me, but..." Sam nodded and she got in her car, waving a little as she drove away.


End file.
